


Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you

by HollowedHaven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHaven/pseuds/HollowedHaven
Summary: Catra has been Adora's Astronomy tutor during her first semester at Brightmoon university. Catra decides to take Adora out stargazing the night before her finals in hopes of helping her.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96
Collections: CatrAdora Valentine’s Day Fluff





	Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as apart of the Catradora Valentines day collection! I hope you all enjoy.

Life worked in mysterious ways, her grandmother would used to tell her. Adora didn’t know what she had meant until she left home to Brightmoon University. While Adora loved her college and every new experience in it she wasn’t the brightest of students. She wanted to enter Astronomy due to her love of the stars since she was little.   
  
Now that love of stars had made her face planted into a textbook that she is renting for the semester. Adora nearly drooling on it. It was finals week, and she hasn’t slept in two days.    
  
Adora wasn’t the brightest of students. Adora came to Brightmoon on a athletics scholarship, being accepted for her thin muscular frame she made a good enough part of the university’s Track and Field team. Her brain? Not so much. Adora wasn’t dumb by any means, she needed extra help with learning all of her life and worked twice as hard to learn things. That was normal...right?    
  
Adora’s phone vibrated and the blonde jolted awake. She heard that familiar ringtone. It was  _ her  _ of all people. Adora groaned and looked at the text.    
  
**Kitty Kat:**   
Hey    
I’m outside   
Come down ya bitch   
  
Adora groaned and rolled her eyes. Her ‘tutor’ if she could even call her that after everything they’ve been through was downstairs. Adora looked at the time. It was 8pm...wait it was 8pm?! Adora had lost six hours of study time! 

**Adora-ble:**   
I can’t it’s 8

I got finals tomorrow at 4

**Kitty Kat:**   
You deserve a break

We can even study a bit if it’ll make you come down

C’mon you need the breather

It’s a nice night outside

And I made food   
  
A smile plastered across her face when a sighed echoed throughout her dorm room. Adora looked over to see that her roommate, Glimmer, was fast asleep then back at her books. Adora has to study for her Introduction to Astronomy final tomorrow. It was the final class she needed to pass and Adora wanted to end her first semester with a bang. Adora was thankful that her tutor had been there to help her.    
  
How Adora met Catra was pretty simple. She put up an ad for a tutor four months ago and she answered. By first appearances she didn’t know her stuff. Catra definitely had that ‘I’d drop out if I could’ vibe about her. Her clothes were somewhat messy and she had her crazy lion’s mane of curly hair. Adora remembered the way she was scared of all of those curls following freely in the breeze looking so full of life and personality. Whatever care routine Catra took for her hair Adora wanted in.

Catra had definitely caught Adora by surprise though. She knew her stuff and Adora paid her handsomely in return for her time. When Adora accidentally admitted to Catra that she was lesbian one day during a meeting of the campus’ LGBT+ group meet up. Both of them saw each other completely randomly, and began to hit off. 

So from that fateful day on Catra’s payments were of time. Little dates, movie nights in their respective dorms and just playing eating lunch with her. The more the weeks went by the less it seemed like a payment and obligation but more of a genuine want to be around her and never leave her.   
  
Adora didn’t know what these feelings were, but she was just happy to be around Catra. Catra was by much to her surprise, a fairly intelligent individual. Adora had learned that Catra was in various honors classes outside of her tutoring job. She even learned a few instruments and picked up two languages. Adora was in awe, while she had just started college and was still making her mark. Catra had made hers.    
  
It felt all the better when Catra praised her and cared for her. The way she grabbed and held her hand tightly. Catra was a comfort for Adora, and she knew that Catra felt the same. After all, it’s not like you tell anyone about their trauma filled past when you’re running away from it.    
  
Adora didn’t know if it was the stars in the night sky. Catra with a picnic basket and a telescope at hand. The Magicat holding her hand tighter than dear life, but Adora thinks that she’s in love. The stars shone just right on her chestnut colored wild mane of hair. The curls bouncing freely in the wind. Her mismatched eyes shined like sparkling polished jewels. Adora was lost looking at her, despite the fact that all Catra spoke about was her health. Her voice lost in the echoes of her admiration and the howling of the wind.   
  
Once they got to their destination she looked at Adora. Catra began to set up their blanket when Adora heard her for the first time.    
  
“Can you set up the telescope for me?”    
  
Adora took a few moments, pausing then realizing what Catra had asked for. Adora began to set up the telescope, this wasn’t the first time they had spent nights like this. So setting up a telescope was an easy feat for her.    
  
Catra had finished setting up their little spot upon the sea of rolling hills. On the blanket, was two tub wear bowls covered with red plastic tops. Adora touched the top once, it was still hot. It meant that Catra actually cooked for her. Adora gasped in surprise. “So you do like me!” She said with a grin.   
  
Catra blinked and blushed when she handed her a metal fork. “S-shut up! No it’s not! You’re just always eating junk food and you need to eat healthier!” Catra barked back at her. “You’re the star in the track team after all, can’t have you getting fat and all eating pizza all the time with sparkles and arrow boy.”

“Glimmer and Bow!” Adora corrected laughing.    
  
“Whatever, eat your food okay? I made it so you could now know what eating at actual food tastes like.”   
  
Adora’s shit eating grin stayed plastered on her features. “Ssurreee.~” She giggled and flipped upon the lid. The aroma of freshly cooked rice and beans filled her nostrils, even with baked chicken on the side? Catra must have planned their outing. Normally when they went out last minute Catra would make sandwiches. “Oh Catra, this smells, so good, thank you so much.” It would be the last words spoken. Adora was the first one to stuff her face with her cooking. Catra smiled, and began to eat her own food slowly.   
  
Catra had always been a little bit hard on Adora. Adora needed a lot of help, and even a little more guidance than a regular adult should, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to interact with her. Adora was sweet and kind with a heart of gold. Catra would remember the times where she would cry for baby birds who had fallen off the nest and seeing the squirrels slowly disappear for the fall. Adora even attempted to house a stray cat once but was promptly caught by their RA. Those little things made Catra wonder why she didn’t decide to become a vet.    
  
Catra saw that Adora just as quickly as she started, she finished eating her food. Catra smiled at her then motioned to the basket with a tilt of her head. Adora nodded and closed the tub wear bowl, putting it back in the basket and pulling out two cans of ginger ale. Adora set one in front of Catra and opened the other. The blonde drinking it. When Catra was finished eating her own food she put the bowl back in her basket.    
  
“How was the food?” Catra asked nervously. Catra was still new to cooking, and didn’t know how it tasted. Scorpia helped her taste test but she wasn’t as honest as Adora was.  
  


“Oh it was great!” Adora told her with a smile. Catra sighed in relief, her cat-like ears drooping down.  
  


“That’s good, at least I didn’t accidentally poison you this time huh?” 

Adora nodded in agreement. “Yepyep! It didn’t taste burnt, nor heavily seasoned and not even too salty. Just right!"

  
Catra felt a weight leave her whole body at that moment. “That’s good…” 

  
Adora looked at Catra, sipping some of her ginger ale. The two looked at each other, staring at each other with only the sound of sipping filling the air. Both of them didn’t even blink as they stared each other down. Catra’s ear and tail twitched in annoyance. Her tail flicked about on the floor. Adora didn’t wear, she drank her ginger ale slowly as she tried to formulate words to continue the conversation.  
  
When Adora set the empty can on the floor, she sighed in relief. “So, you said we were going to study?” Adora asked, tilting her head slightly.  


“Oh about that. I lied.”  
  
_ “Wwwhhhat?!”  
_   
“It was the only way for you to come down! C’mon Adora, you shouldn’t study too hard for your finals or you’ll fail! You need to take a breather.” 

Adora wanted to get up and leave at that moment.    
  
“Besides, we’re going to stargaze tonight. The winter stars are out. Wouldn’t you want to see them?” Catra pointed to the telescope.    
  
Adora suddenly decided to stay. Catra knew just how to make her stay. 

“Fine, but I’m not gonna like it.”    
  
“Okay you’re just lying to yourself now.” Catra giggled when she crawled next to Adora. Catra pulled the telescope closer to both of them. Catra looked at Adora. She was wiggling in her seat excitedly. Catra smiled, but didn’t point it out to tease the poor girl further. Catra set up the telescope so that Adora was able to see through.

“What constellations you want to see?” Catra asked her.    
  
“Orion, Taurus and Gemini.”    
  
Catra nodded. “Alright, let me see if I can move the telescope a bit…” Her tail flicked a bit while she gently moved the telescope. Catra pointed out the constellations to her among the sea of stars. They moved so close to each other that their hips were touching. The air was relaxing between them as Catra spoke to Adora.    
  
While Catra said they weren’t going to study, Catra was still teaching Adora about the stars. Adora easily listens to every little bit of information she gives her. Catra’s tail wraps around Adora’s side rather possessively. Adora was so engrossed at the night sky she didn’t notice, Catra was bold as to wrap her arm around her side too. Adora didn’t even notice. Not until she yawned.    
  
Adora pulled away from the telescope, smiling at Catra. Adora blinked in surprise when she noticed how close Catra was, and how her arm was wrapped around her side. Catra saw this and pulled her arm and tail away. “I’m so-”    
  
“Why did you stop?”  
  
Catra blinked herself. Adora and Catra looked at each other. Adora blushed softly, smiling at her. “I didn’t want you to stop.” Adora told her. Catra nodded, then she laid down on the blanket. Catra laying down next to her. The two held their hands together. Adora this time was the one pointing at the night sky. Catra was amazed at how fast Adora learned sometimes. Even though she spent months teaching her.    
  


This was one of those moments. Just listening to her talk about the stars above and their stories made her feel a lot happier.  
  


“Hey Adora.”  
  


Adora stopped her rambling, then looked over to Catra. “Yes Catra?”  
  


“I think you’re going to do just fine for your final.”  
  
  
Adora didn’t know if she wanted to cry or kiss her. So Adora did both. The blonde pulled the Magicat closer to her. Her lips pressed gently and softly against hers. Her pupils dilated wide as if she was high off of catnip. The pure rush of joy that went through Catra’s body felt out of this world. It was breathtaking, feeling her soft lips against hers, the touch of her hand against hers. The warmth washed over her when she got lost in those blue eyes.    
  
Catra would question to herself, ‘Is this what love feels like?’    
  
Love was Adora’s gentle touch, which was always there to pull her back from her dark thoughts. Love was her cute little giggle snorts and the way she would beg to bring every animal in. Love was trying to be better, even picking up a new skill just for her. Catra’s arms wrapped around Adora and pulled her close to her. Catra held her close, afraid of what would happen if she pulled away. Whatever she felt at that moment, it was love to her.    
  
They pulled away to breathe, a small trail of their saliva connecting their lips then breaking apart. The two looked at each other in their comfortable silence. Catra and Adora taking in all of what had happened in stride. Catra’s fingers gently ran down her ponytail.

“What does this make us?”    
  
Adora blinked. That was a good question to Adora. “Um...girlfriends?” She meekly suggested with her signature goofy smile. Catra giggled and gave her a small peck on her lips.    
  
“Girlfriends.” Catra confirmed. “Okay girlfriend, you dork. You need sleep for that final tomorrow. You’re staying in my dorm tonight.”   
  
“Awww, so soon?”    
  
“Adora it’s midnight.”   
  
“Wow we’ve really been out here for four hours?”    
  
Catra nodded.    
  
“Okay…”    
  
The two began to pack everything. Once there was no telescope or blanket left, the two walked back to Catra’s dorm. The two holding their hands along the way. The two began to plan dates, outings with friends and even a casual talk about being roommates next semester. Both Catra and Adora stayed close to each other, enjoying each other’s company.    
  
When they got to Catra’s dorm, they saw that Catra’s roommate Scorpia was fast asleep. So the two sneak into Catra’s room. The two laid on Catra’s bed, kissing each other and holding themselves close together until they both fell asleep. Adora’s phone was vibrating with calls and texts from concerned friends. Adora would answer them in the morning.    
  


* * *

  
  
* **Later that day** *  
  
  
Adora ran out of the hall. Adora looked around, having a paper gripped in her hand. Catra relaxed, sitting in the corner of the hallway and listening to music.    
  
“Catra!!” Adora yelled in surprise.    
  
Catra let out a surprise meowl. She pulled out the headphones of her ears. “What is it Adora?” Adora was squealing with excitement. Her whole body was in a sort of little dance, one foot after the other tip toeing up and down in place. She span around in a circle once, stopped, and handed the paper over to Catra with such pride. Catra looked down on the paper, and smiled widely. “Hey, not bad! A seventy-five isn’t the best score ever but ya passed and that’s what matters.” Adora nodded and hugged Catra.   
  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Adora squealed happily. Catra’s ears lowered, smirking widely.   
  
“Easy there ya dork, you might choke me if you hug me too tight.” Adora nodded and sat down next to her.    
  
“Ssooooo….” Adora looked at Catra with a wide smirk on her face. “Do I get anything for passing?”    
  
Catra rolled her eyes, and kissed her on the lips. This would be the first time the two kissed in public. It earned a few stares in shock, but most went back to their own business. Adora seemed so happy when Catra kissed her she barely stayed in her place.    
  
“So, what are we going to do for dinner girlfriend?” Adora asked Catra excitedly. 


End file.
